


The silence of space

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: Clark! With or without anyone, doing one of his favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silence of space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glossing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glossing).



> Originally posted for [Adding value to fandom: Drabble Trade](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/284214.html?thread=3289654#t3289654)

In between invasions and explosions, Superman gives himself a moment's rest in the upper atmosphere.

Lois is sleeping, her breathing regular.

Pa's snoring shakes the house, but doesn't wake Ma.

Bruce's threatening rasp -- "The shipment. When?" makes Clark smile.

Diana is addressing a conference: "And intervention in international affairs is akin to the atomic bomb," and they aren't really listening.

Luthor, wherever he is, is shielded and silenced.

The Teen Titans are tracking a drug cartel -- Superboy's laughing. They'll be fine.

Dick is laughing, too, and kicking some miscreant in the nose.

A dam shudders in India.

Back to work.


End file.
